Like a Fish Out of Water
Like a Fish Out of Water is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Cascade Cove district of Aurelia. Plot Back on the mainland, Silvano and the player recovered from spending days at sea by taking an afternoon rest on the beach. Their afternoon however was interrupted by the discovery of a speared corpse of famed surfer Wilbur Harrison. Dominic confirmed that the victim was speared before being thrown out into the sea, only to have his body wash up on the beach the next day. Silvano had half-dressed before helping the player suspect fellow surfer Theo Daley, the victim’s father and mayor Ryan Harrison and scuba diver Megan Hearst. They soon then discovered that the victim often visited a local bar on the coastside. There, they suspected bar owner and Fiona’s cousin David Carraway as well pirate captain Yvonne Malstaire. Later a drunken Lydia confessed to seeing the killer following the victim. Despite the motives, the team caught the victim's father and Cascade Cove mayor Ryan Harrison as his killer. Upon confrontation, Ryan denied involvement stating he was the mayor of Cascade Cove and would never murder his own son. Finally, Ryan cracked under the pressure and admitted that Wilbur was a disappointment. He explained that he wanted his son to achieve great things but all Wilbur wanted to do was drink, party and commit crimes. One night when taking a stroll on the beach, he found Wilbur in a drunken state and decided that it was his only chance to kill Wilbur and put him out of his misery. He further explained that he tied his son up and purchased a harpoon gun from a local shop before heading back and shooting his son dead and throwing him out to sea only for his son’s body to wash ashore again the next day. Shocked, Judge Rodriguez decided the only possible sentence for the corrupt mayor was life imprisonment. After the trial, Yvonne came to the station reporting that her map was stolen by someone. The team then investigated a cargo ship where they found a medallion inside an abandoned shoulder bag. Soon Cal found out the medallion’s owner as a thief named Eddie Jenkins. Eddie confessed to stealing the pirate’s treasure map and he said that he would find the Azaria Triangle first and claim the treasure by bringing it back alive. However when Silvano and the player tried to cuff him, he escaped with a smoke bomb before they could get the location of the stolen map from him. After Fiona and the player helped David trace his pet dog and return it to him, the team proceeded to search for the escaped thief. Summary Victim *'Wilbur Harrison' (found harpooned on the beach) Murder Weapon *'Harpoon Gun' Killer *'Ryan Harrison' Suspects Profile *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect plays the lottery *The suspect rides a scooter Appearance *The suspect has a guano stain *The suspect wears a pocket handkerchief Profile *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect plays the lottery *The suspect rides a scooter Appearance *The suspect has a guano stain Profile *The suspect plays the lottery *The suspect rides a scooter Appearance *The suspect has a guano stain Profile *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect plays the lottery *The suspect rides a scooter Appearance *The suspect wears a pocket handkerchief Profile *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect plays the lottery *The suspect rides a scooter Appearance *The suspect wears a pocket handkerchief Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer enjoys caviar. *The killer plays the lottery. *The killer rides a scooter. *The killer has a guano stain. *The killer wears a pocket handkerchief. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Surfboard, Beach Bag) *Examine Surfboard. (New Suspect: Theo Daley) *Speak to Theo about the murder on the beach. (New Crime Scene: Cargo Ship) *Investigate Cargo Ship. (Clues: Wallet, Scuba Mask) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Driving License; New Suspect: Ryan Harrison) *Inform Ryan about his son's death. *Examine Scuba Mask. (New Suspect: Megan Hearst) *Ask Megan if she saw anything suspicious. *Examine Beach Bag. (Result: Lottery Card) *Analyze Lottery Card. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays lottery) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys caviar) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Coastline Bar. (Clues: Broken Glass, Trash Bag, Harpoon Gun) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Beer Bottle; New Suspect: David Carraway) *Question David about the murder that occurred on the beach. (Attribute: David plays the lottery and enjoys caviar) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Compass; New Suspect: Yvonne Malstaire) *Interrogate Yvonne about her compass. (Attribute: Yvonne enjoys caviar) *Examine Harpoon Gun. (Murder Weapon Found: Harpoon; Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a scooter) *Investigate Shipping Container. (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Smashed Device) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Bags of Weed) *Interrogate Ryan about his son's drug habit. (Attribute: Ryan enjoys caviar, plays the lottery and rides a scooter) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage. (06:00:00) *Arrest Theo for committing robberies with the victim. (Attribute: Theo enjoys caviar, plays the lottery and rides a scooter) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Broken Frame, Brown Satchel, Bloodied Bottle) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Picture of the Victim) *Confront David about banning Wilbur from his bar. (Attribute: David rides a scooter) *Examine Brown Satchel. (Result: Photographs) *Ask Megan if she knew Wilbur was stalking her. (Attribute: Megan rides a scooter and plays the lottery) *Examine Bloodied Bottle. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: Yvonne's Blood) *Ask Yvonne why her blood was on the bottle. (Attribute: Yvonne rides a scooter and plays the lottery) *Investigate Deck Chairs. (Clues: Caviar Spoon, Harpoon) *Examine Caviar Spoon. (Result: White Fragments) *Analyze White Fragments. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a guano stain) *Examine Harpoon. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pocket handkerchief) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (4/6). (No stars) No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (4/6) *Speak to Yvonne and find out what's wrong. (Reward: Pirate Face) *Investigate Cargo Ship. (Clue: Shoulder Bag) *Examine Shoulder Bag. (Result: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Medallion) *Analyze Medallion. (06:00:00) *Confront Eddie about the stolen map's location. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what David needs. *Investigate Coastline Bar. (Clue: Lost Property Box) *Examine Lost Property Box. (Result: Dog Collar) *Examine Dog Collar. (Result: Sand Grains) *Investigate Cascade Beach. (Clue: Dog) *Return the dog back to David. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia The case name is based off an idiom, “be like a fish out of water”, meaning to be uncomfortable in a new environment. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Cascade Cove